Raúl Aldana
|nacimiento = 17 de abril de 1966 |ocupacion = Actor Director Traductor-Adaptador Locutor Ex-Director creativo de Disney Character Voices International |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = Años 80 |pais = México Argentina Brasil |estado = Activo ocasionalmente |demo = Raúl Aldana - Demo de voz.ogg |medios = Locución Televisión |wikipedia = }}thumb|230px|Raúl y Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Raúl Aldana. [[Archivo:AL DERECHO Y AL DERBEZ 1993|thumb|230px|'Raul' en Al derecho y al Derbez.]] [[Archivo:NEMODOBLAJE.jpg|thumb|230px|'Raúl Aldana', junto con el elenco de Buscando a Nemo, en el 2003.]] Timón.png|Timón en la franquicia de El rey león, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. KermitTheFrog-CutePhoto-0.jpg|Es la voz más duradera de Kermit la rana en la franquicia de Los Muppets, desde los años 90 hasta el 2016, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Stitch.gif|Stitch en la franquicia de Lilo & Stitch, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GuidoCars3.png|Guido en la franquicia de Cars, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Will_Turner_3.png|Capitán Will Turner en la franquicia de Piratas del Caribe, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GTY_Mark_Paul_Gosselaar.jpg|Zackary "Zack" Morris, protagonista de Los años de secundaria, Salvado por la campana y sus continuaciónes, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rizzo-the-rat-muppets-most-wanted-47.1.jpg|Rizzo, la rata también en la franquicia de Los Muppets, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Vlcsnap-2016-03-24-21h51m36s0781.png|Kiko también en la franquicia de Los Muppets, desde los años 90 hasta el 2016, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Babyscooter.jpg|El mismo personaje en Los pequeños Muppets. Babybean.jpg|Bean el conejo también en Los pequeños Muppets. Bunsen.jpg|Basilio también en Los pequeños Muppets. McQuack.png|Joe McQuack en Patoaventuras y Pato Darkwing. Patoaparato.jpg|Fenton Crackshell / Pato Aparato también en Patoaventuras y Pato Darkwing. Gyro.gif|Ciro sin tornillos (2ª voz) también en Patoaventuras. Doofus_Drake.png|Doofus Drake también en Patoaventuras. Bubba.gif|Bubba, el pato cavernícola también en Patoaventuras. Ling.png|Ling en Mulán y Mulán 2. Zak.png|Zak en Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta. Taron.png|Taron en El caldero mágico. Itchy_itchiford.png|Itchy en Todos los perros van al cielo (doblaje original). 9b3e82b9db996671b11cc890b3d4178e.png|Marcianitos en la franquicia de Toy Story. Cubbi.gif|Cubbi Gummi en Los Osos Gummi. Clipcav.gif|Cavin también en Los Osos Gummi. Robotech Macross Max Sterling.png|Max Sterling (1ª voz) en Robotech. Jaqcinderella.jpeg|Jaq en La Cenicienta (redoblaje 1997) y sus secuelas. Snipes RAD.png|Snipes en Amigos inseparables. Frank_Rescuers_Down_Under.png|Frank en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia. Toshiaki.jpg|Toshiaki en Frankenweenie. 258px-Conejo_WTP.png|Conejo (1983 - 1995) en la franquicia de Winnie The Pooh. Queen_de_Mandrágora.jpg|Queen de Mandrágora en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión DVD). Mickey mouse-1097.jpg|Mickey Mouse en algunos cortos redoblados y en El príncipe y el mendigo. Bugs-carrot.png|Bugs Bunny en algunos cortos redoblados y en el redoblaje de La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs. Jacques-0.png|Jacques en Buscando a Nemo y Buscando a Dory. DuckTales 2017 Jose Carioca.png|José Carioca en Mickey Mouse Works, El show del ratón,Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas y Patoaventuras. Balin_lptyj.gif|Balin en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry (inicio). Dripple.png|Dripple también en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry (inicio). Todd Blackburn Halcon.gif|Todd Blackburn en La caída del Halcón Negro. Hoggle de Laberinto.jpg|Hoggle en Laberinto (redoblaje de 2009). 2118-26443.gif|Noah Percy (Adrien Brody) en La aldea. Wayne Arnold - The Wonder Years.jpg|Wayne Arnold en Los años maravillosos. EdmundAdultoNarnia1.gif|Edmund Pevensie (adulto) en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero. PFCWAR2.jpg|PFC. Erikkson en Pecados de guerra. AlanBradleyTron.gif|Alan Bradley / Tron en Tron. Rinzler.jpg|Tron / Rinzler en Tron: El legado. LG_hocus-pocus-thackery-binx-cat.jpg|Thackery Binx en Abracadabra (redoblaje). EPE_Ribbit.png|Ribbit en El príncipe encantado. Eddie Griffin.gif|Chico con Ricardito en Armageddon. Adam empleado.png|Sujeto de Mambuza Bongo (Adam Sandler) en Este cuerpo no es mío. Tony Allegre.png|Tony Allegre en Halloween H20. Ewan.jpg|Ewan en 102 dálmatas. Vlidmrtin.png|Steve Martini en Joven otra vez. Toby 60.gif|Toby en 60 segundos. HYG Títeres.png|Títeres en Hansel y Gretel (1987). MP_Zorro.png|Zorro en Mary Poppins. MP_Baterista.png|Baterista también en Mary Poppins. Zini.png|Zini en Dinosaurio. Farmer_With_Hoe.jpg|Pitufo Granjero en Los Pitufos. Pitufofilosofo.gif|Pitufo Filósofo (algunos eps.) también en Los Pitufos. Pitufo_Goloso.jpg|Pitufo Goloso (2ª voz) también en Los Pitufos. Fife_The_Enchanted_Christmas.png|Flautín en La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada. TYJLP_Frankie.png|Frankie en Tom y Jerry: La película. PezLíderBN.png|Atun Líder también en Buscando a Nemo. Smitty - MINC.png|Smitty en Monsters, Inc.. ADNI - MINC.png|Agentes de la ADN también en Monsters, Inc.. Testigo -1 - MINC.png|Monstruo Amarillo también en Monsters, Inc.. Lock.png|Lock en El extraño mundo de Jack. Flynt.png|Flynt en Tarzán. Tony Rydinger - TIR.png|Tony Rydinger en Los Increíbles. Ladrón en el edificio - TIR.png|Ladrón en edificio también en Los Increíbles. Eze.jpg|Eze en Vida salvaje. Alcalde_Pavo_Rosso.png|Alcalde Pavo-Roso en Chicken Little (doblaje mexicano). Rusty.png|Rusty en Vacas vaqueras. Reggie.png|Reggie en La princesa y el sapo. Char 154493 thumb.jpg|Yax en Zootopia. Timbal - BL.png|Thumper (en los bloopers) en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura Hormiga asustada en fila -1 - BL.png|Hormiga asustada en la fila también en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura Camarógrafo - BL.png|Camarógrafo (en los bloopers) también en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura Salmamonte buscando a la Tropa Morita -2 - BL.png|Salmamonte buscando a la Tropa Morita también en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura Ignorancia.jpg|Niño de Ignorancia en Los fantasmas de Scrooge. Martinvaliente.jpg|Martin en Valiente. Inside-Out-Forgetter-Bobby.png|Olvidador Bobby en Intensa mente. Nerdluck Bupkus SJ.png|Nerdluck Bupkus en Space Jam: El juego del siglo. Secuaz_de_Ratigan 3.png|Secuaz de Ratigan #3 en Policías y ratones. Empleado_en_juguetería_Raúl_Aldana.jpg|Empleado en juguetería en Toy Story 2. Box Red - TS2R.png|Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots en Toy Story 2. TJ Hummer.png|T.J. Hummer también en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. Brian - Cars.png|Brian también en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas. LDE_Campesino.png|Campesino en Las locuras del emperador. LDE_Trampolín.png|Hombre del trampolín también en Las locuras del emperador. Ardilla_1.png|Ardilla #1 en Tierra de osos. RanaCompo542.PNG|Rana amigo de Frankie en La familia del futuro. Albert glass character.png|Albert Pez (un ep.) en Pecezuelos (grabado en Argentina). Char_11060.jpg|Pánfilo Ganso también en Patoaventuras. TOTLL_Genie.png|Genio en Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida. Ducktales-remastered-begalboy.jpg|Bouncer, el chico malo también en Patoaventuras. Baggy.jpg|Baggy, el chico malo también en Patoaventuras. BankjobBeagle.jpg|Chico Malo Maza (Bankjobs) (2ª voz) también en Patoaventuras. Burger01.jpg|Burger, el chico malo (2ª voz) también en Patoaventuras. 258px-BugleBeagle.jpg|Chico Malo Bebop también en Patoaventuras. PSpell PA.png|Poe De Spell también en Patoaventuras. Pitufo_Enfermizo.png|Pitufo Enfermizo también en Los Pitufos. Escrupulos.jpg|Escrúpulos también en Los Pitufos. Tailor Smurf.png|Pitufo Sastre (1ª voz) también en Los Pitufos. Pitufo_Editor.jpg|Pitufo Editor también en Los Pitufos. Pitufo_Tuffy.jpg|Pitufo Tuffy también en Los Pitufos. Pitufo_Barbero.jpg|Pitufo Barbero/Peluquero también en Los Pitufos. Oso_Parches.png|Parches el oso también en Los Pitufos. Raúl Aldana (nacido el 17 de abril de 1966) es un actor y director de doblaje, locutor y actor de televisión mexicano. Es conocido por doblar a Timón en la saga de El rey león, la La Rana René, Rizzo la Rata y Scooter en varias películas de Los Muppets, Guido en la franquicia de Cars, Will Turner en las películas de Piratas del Caribe y Stitch de la saga de Lilo & Stitch. Información Nació en México el 17 de abril de 1966. Empezando su experiencia en el ámbito teatral comienza a los siete años. Luego participó en el elenco de Los Caracoles Amorosos (premiada como la mejor obra de teatro de 1989), La Catrina, Agarra la onda es Navidad, Rolando Trokas el Trailero Intergaláctico y La Desgracia del Castigador. Sus apariciones en televisión van desde lo actoral, la asistencia de dirección, el periodismo hasta la locución. En 1982 debutó en Marquesina, participó en la telenovela El héroe de Nacozari, Teatro en atril, Tú a alguien le importas, Picante, Al derecho y al Derbez, El Diario de la Noche, Guadalupe y en diversos programas de Televisión Educativa. Ademas cuenta con una basta experiencia como locutor. Le ha puesto su voz a más de 200 comerciales de radio y TV al año, desde 1983, para marcas y compañías como: Coca Cola, Fanta, Bimbo, Marinela, Ricolino, Barcel, Sabritas, Triatop, Home Mart, Kinder Sorpresa, Chupa Chups, Cemex, Banca Promex, BBV, Museo del Niño, Mattel, Head & Shoulder, Levi’s, Sanborn’s, Telmex, Trix, Nestle Corn Flakes, Cap’n Crunch, Minute Maid, Aqua Fresh, Snickers, M&Ms, Candy Max, Sony, Compaq, Freska, Sprite y muchas más. Disney De 1997 a 2004 fue gerente creativo y de 2005 hasta 2018 fue el director creativo de Disney Character Voices International, la empresa de Disney encargada de la producción de todos los doblajes en Hispanoamérica. Por lo cual todo proyectó directo o indirecto de la compañía fue supervisado por Aldana, desde series animadas o de televisión, películas para cine o televisión, documentales, especiales, cortometrajes, etc, incluidos los proyectos que se doblaron fuera de México, como los doblados en Argentina, Chile, o Venezuela, por ejemplo. Solamente en algunos de ellos en los que participo como actor. Y muy rara vez asiendo doblaje para otras empresas, un ejemplo de esto es su participación en la versión para DVD de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades. En el año 2018, Aldana dejo el puesto de Director creativo, de Disney, por Problemas Legales que aun se desconocen. Después de una larga carrera, no solo en Disney, sino en el doblaje en general. Trayectoria reconocida por la empresa. Actualidad Además Aldana es el locutor del Canal Once Niños y se dedica tambien a la locución comercial. Actualmente es director creativo y productor de ZOO Digital desde marzo de 2018.ZOO Digital Filmografía Películas Steve Whitmire *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Kermit, la rana / Rizzo la rata (2014) *Los Muppets - Kermit, la rana (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Kermit, la rana (Especial: Kermit) (2011) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz - La Rana René / Rizzo la rata (2005) *Los Muppets en el espacio - La Rana René / Rizzo la rata (1999) *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro - La Rana René / Rizzo la rata (1996) *Una Navidad con los Muppets - La Rana René / Rizzo la rata (1992) Orlando Bloom * Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar - Will Turner (2017) * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo - William Turner (2007) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte - William Turner (2005) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra - William Turner (2003) *La caída del Halcón Negro - Todd Blackburn (2001) David Rudman *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Constantine / Scooter (2014) *Los Muppets - Scooter (2011) Bruce Boxleitner *Tron: El legado (2010) - Tron / Rinzler *Tron (1982) - Tron / Alan Bradley Martin Short *El padre de la novia 2 (1995) - Frank Eggelhoffer (doblaje original) *Los tres fugitivos (1993) - Ned Perry Michael Paré *Eddie and the Cruisers II (1989) - Eddie Wilson *Eddie and the Cruisers (1983) - Eddie Wilson Charles Martin Smith *Cupido Motorizado Rumbo a Rio (1980) - Davy "D.J." Johns *Autosecuestradores (1976) - Longnecker Otros * John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) - Edgar Rice Burroughs (Daryl Sabara) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - Edmund Pevensie (adulto) *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Lionel (Erik Bragg) *La aldea (2004) - Noah Percy (Adrien Brody) *Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) - Squint (Nick Lawson) *Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) - Sujeto de Mambuza Bongo (Adam Sandler) *Frío de perros (2002) - Nelly (Frank C. Turner) *Sumergidos (2002) - Coors (Scott Foley) *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Jeremiah Hart (Patrick Flueger) *102 dálmatas (2000) - Ewan (Ben Crompton) *60 segundos (2000) - Tobby (William Lee Scott) *Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) - Graham (Joseph Lawrence) *Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) - Alan (Steve Zahn) *Armageddon (1998) - Chico con "Ricardito" (Eddie Griffin) *Halloween H20 (1998) - Tony (Branden Williams) *Enemigo público (1998) - Jamie (Jamie Kennedy) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Comentarista en TV (mezclada con animación) *La Roca (1996) - Tnte. Shepard (Danny Nucci) *Sargento Bilko (1996) - Spc. Dino Paparelli (Max Casella) *Volviendo a casa 2: Perdidos en San Francisco (1996) - Peter (Benj Thall) *José (1995) - José (Paul Mercurio) *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Yerno de los Hoggett (Paul Goddard) *Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) - Niño gordo *Los puentes de Madison (1995) - Michael (joven) (Christopher Kroon) *Jacob (1994) - Esau (Sean Bean) *La guerra (1994) - Stuart Simmons (Elijah Wood) *Lassie (película) (1994) - Jim Garland (Charlie Hofhemeir) *Los pequeños traviesos (1994) - Sapo (Jordan Warkol) *Peligro inminente (1994) - Petey (técnico) (Greg Germann) *Abraham (1993) - Lot (Andrea Prodan) *Los últimos rebeldes (1993) - Arvid (Frank Whaley) *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Zach Morris (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) *Voceadores (1992) - El Cojo (Marty Belafsky) *Pecados de guerra (1989) - PFC Erikson (Michael J. Fox) *Juegos diabólicos III (1988) - Jeff (Joey Gardfield) *La Bella y la Bestia (1987) - Frederick (Jack Messinger) *Blanca Nieves (1987) - Príncipe (James Ian Wright) *La Bella Durmiente (1987) - Príncipe (Nicholas Clay) *Hansel y Gretel (1987) - Títere *RoboCop (1987) - Doctor (L.J. King) *El príncipe encantado (1986) - Ribbit / Príncipe de Freedly (John Paragon) *Joven otra vez (1986) - Steve Martini (Leslie Toth) *Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) - Voces adicionales *Un vagabundo con suerte (1986) - Max Whiteman (Evan Richards) *Desesperadamente buscando a Susana (1985) - Wayne Nolan (Will Patton) *Mi proyecto científico (1985) - Vince Latello (Fisher Stevens) *Los lobos no lloran (1983) - Ootek (Zachary Ittimangnaq) *Tron (1982) - Niño en arcade (Rick Feck) *Verdugo de Dragones (1981) - Galen Bradwarden (Peter MacNicol) *El abismo negro (1979) - Teniente Charles Pizer (Joseph Bottoms) *La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo (1979) - Jeff Reed (Tim Matheson) *Isla del fin del mundo (1974) - Oomiak (Mako) *Cupido motorizado (1968) - Tennessee Steinmetz (Buddy Hackett) *Mary Poppins (1964) - Zorro (Dallas McKennon) / Baterista (J. Pat O'Malley) *Verano mágico (1963) - Gilly Carey (Eddie Hodges) *La ciudadela de los Robinson (1960) - Ernst (Tommy Kirk) *Los valientes también huyen (1956) - Robert Buffum (Eddie Firestone) Películas animadas Chris Sanders *Leroy y Stitch (2006) - Stitch *Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito (2005) - Stitch *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Stitch Guido Quaroni *Cars 3 (2017) - Guido (doblaje mexicano y brasilero) *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011) - Guido *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) - Guido (doblaje mexicano y argentino) Nathan Lane *El rey león III: Hakuna Matata (2004) - Timón *El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) - Timón *El rey león (1994) - Timón Steve Whitmire *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Rizzo la rata / La rana René *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Rizzo la rata / La rana René/Capitán Abraham Smollett *Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) - Rizzo la rata / La rana René/Bob Cratchit Rob Paulsen *La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo (2007) - Jaq *La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad (2002) - Jaq / Sir Hugh Gedde Watanabe *Mulán 2 (2003) - Ling *Mulán (1998) - Ling Donald Sage MacKay *La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado (1998) - Jean-Bob *La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo (1997) - Jean-Bob Paul Reubens *La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada (1998) - Flautín *El extraño mundo de Jack (1993) - Lock Terence McGovern *Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida (1990) - Joe McQuack *Patoaventuras: El secreto de los soles dorados (1987) - Joe McQuack Mel Blanc *El Pato Lucas: Cazamonstruos (1988) - Hugo, el abominable hombre de las nieves / Chico de la mudanza *El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica (1983) - Chester *La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs (1982) - Bugs Bunny (redoblaje) Otros *Zootopia (2016) - Yax *Intensa mente (2015) - Olvidador Bobby *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido (2015) - Timón *Frozen: Una aventura congelada (2013) - Invitado en coronación *Ralph, el demoledor (2012) - Anunciador de Sugar Rush *Frankenweenie (2012) - Toshiaki *Valiente (2012) - Martin *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Marcianitos (Jeff Pidgeon) *Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Peter Cratchit *Ratatouille (2007) - Narrador en TV *Vida salvaje (2006) - Eze *Vacas vaqueras (2004) - Rusty *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros (2004) - Chico malo #3 *Los Increíbles (2004) - Tony Rydinger / Ladrón en el edificio , Voces adicionales *Buscando a Nemo (2003) - Jacques / Pez Líder *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) - T.J. Hummer / Brian *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Conductor de camión *El planeta del tesoro (2002) - Voces adicionales *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp (2001) - Francois *Monsters, Inc (2001) - Smitty *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) - Chico con timón *Llegó el recreo (2001) - Capitán Brad (Monterrey, Nuevo León) *Dinosaurio (2000) - Zini *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy (2000) - Ken *Tarzán (1999) - Flynt *Hormiguitaz (1998) - Voces adicionales *Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico (1998) - Pips *101 dálmatas de vacaciones (1998) - Rolly (canciones) *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Nerdluck Bupkus (mezclada con live-action) *Un cuento de Navidad (1996) - Príncipe *Tom y Jerry: La película (1993) - Frankie *Amigos inseparables (1992) - Snipes *Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta (1992) - Zak *El príncipe y el mendigo (1990) - Mickey Mouse *Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) - Itchy (doblaje original) *Los Pitufos celebran la navidad (1987) - Pitufo Goloso *Policías y ratones (1986) - Secuaz de Ratigan #3 (lagarto) *El caldero mágico (1985) - Taron *La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs (1982) - Príncipe Abba-Dabba (doblaje original) *Especial de navidad de los Pitufos (1982) - Pitufo Goloso *La Cenicienta (1950) - Jaq (redoblaje de 1997) *Mickey y las habichuelas mágicas (1947) - Mickey Mouse (redoblaje) *Toy Story (1995) - Marcianitos (Jeff Pidgeon) **La Garra (DVD/Mini Juego) (2005) - Marcianitos (Jeff Pidgeon) ***Woody - (1995/tráiler) (Tom Hanks) *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots / Empleado en juguetería / Representante en la aerolínea *Monsters, Inc. - Mike Wazowski (Billy Crystal) (2001/tráiler) *Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura: **Thumper (en los bloopers) **Hormiga asustada en la fila **Camarógrafo (en los bloopers) **Salmamonte buscando a la Tropa Morita Series animadas Kevin Schon *Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba - Timón *El show del ratón - Timón *La guardia del león - Timón Terence McGovern *Patoaventuras - Joe McQuack *Pato Darkwing - Joe McQuack Rob Paulsen *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - José Carioca *El show del ratón - José Carioca *Mickeymanía - José Carioca Otros *Cortos clásicos de Disney - Mickey Mouse (algunos cortos) *Patoaventuras - Ciro sin tornillos (2ª voz), Doofus Drake, Pánfilo Ganso, Burger el chico malo (2ª voz), Bouncer el chico malo, Baggy el chico malo, chico Malo Maza (Bankjobs), chico malo Bebup, Bubba el pato cavernícola, Fenton Crackshell/Pato Aparato *Pato Darkwing - Pato Aparato *Los Pitufos - Filósofo (3ª voz), Granjero, Goloso (2ª voz), Sastre, Rastreador, Escrúpulos, voces adicionales *Las nuevas aenturas de Winnie Pooh - Conejo *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny (algunos cortos de los 90's) *Aventuras de un ángel guardián - Bartolomé *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Ma-Tí *Los pequeños Muppets - Kiko, Basilio *Los aventureros del aire - Perro Rabioso *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry - Balin, Dripple (inicio) *Lilo & Stitch (serie animada) - Stitch *Video Poder / El Equipo Poder - Johnny Arcade *Doug - Ciro Liches (versión Nickelodeon) *Phineas y Ferb - Mayor Monograma (dos eps.) *Los Osos Gummi - Cubbi Gummi, Cavin y Ogro *Pecezuelos - Albert Pez (un ep.) (Argentina) *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Voces adicionales *La vaca y el pollito - Voces adicionales *Soy la Comadreja - Voces adicionales *Patoaventuras (2017) - José Carioca (Bernardo de Paula) Anime *¡Stitch! - Stitch *Robotech - Max Sterling (doblaje original) *Voltron, defensor del universo - Jeff *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) - Queen de Mandrágora *La Familia Robinson - Franz Robinson *La abejita Hutch - Príncipe Baldon Series de TV *[[Mark-Paul Gosselaar|'Mark-Paul Gosselaar']] **Zack Morris - Salvados por la campana: Los años en la universidad (1993-1994) **Zack Morris - Salvado por la campana (1989-1993) **Zack Morris - Los años de secundaria (1988-1989) *Automan - 1er. controlador aéreo (ep. 7) / El Valet (Abraham Gordon) (ep. 13) / Voces adicionales *Lobo del Aire - Voces adicionales *MacGyver - Voces adicionales *Los años maravillosos - Wayne Arnold (Jason Hervey) *Los Torkelson - Riley Roberts (Michael Landes) *Moesha - Hakeem Parker *Un mundo diferente - Dwayne Wayne (Kadeem Hardison) Videojuegos *Dark Reign: The Future of War - Voces adicionales *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney•Pixar - Marcianitos *Disney Infinity - Marcianitos, Stitch y Guido *LEGO Los Increíbles - Ladrón de Bancos Dirección de doblaje *El extraño mundo de Jack *Ratatouille *La familia del futuro *Chicken Little *WALL·E *Bolt *La Tierra *Up: Una aventura de altura *La princesa y el sapo *Los tres fugitivos *Dirección de startalents en Enredados (México), (Colombia) *Dinosaurio (México) *Dirección de Startalent y Diálogos de Woody en Toy Story 3 *Cars 2: Una aventura sobre ruedas (México), (Colombia) *Ralph, el demoledor (diálogos de Vanellope Von Schweetz) Dirección musical *Chicken Little *Enredados (sólo canción "Algo quiero", en Colombia) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada (sólo canción "Libre Soy", en Argentina) *Los Muppets (2011) *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas Letrista *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie *Enredados (sólo canción "Algo quiero") *Frozen: Una aventura congelada *La Bella y la Bestia (2017) *La familia del futuro *La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel *Moana: Un mar de aventuras *Pie pequeño (2018) *Tierra de osos 2 *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas Traducción y adaptación *Buscando a Nemo *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (versión español mexicano y neutro) *Dinosaurio (elenco mexicano) *El libro de la selva 2 *El rey león III: Hakuna Matata *La mansión embrujada *Los Increíbles (versión español mexicano y neutro; y argentino, junto con Nicolás Frías) *Mate y la luz fantasma *Monsters, Inc. *La Mascota de la Clase: La Película *Lilo & Stitch *Vacas vaqueras *Atlantis: El imperio perdido *Chicken Little (versión español neutro y mexicano) *Las locuras del emperador *Ratatouille (versión español mexicano y neutro) *Tarzán (1999) *Tierra de osos *Vacas vaqueras Gerencia, dirección y supervisión creativa Películas ;Walt Disney Pictures *Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (2017-05-26) *La Bella y la Bestia (2017-03-17) *Reina de Katwe (2016-09-23) *El último dragón (2016-08-12) *El buen amigo gigante (2016-07-01) *Alicia a través del espejo (2016-05-27) *El libro de la selva (2016-04-15) *Horas contadas (2016-01-29) *Tomorrowland (2015-05-22) *La Cenicienta (2015-03-13) *McFarland: Sin límites (2015-02-20) *En el bosque (2014-12-25) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014-10-10) *El inventor de juegos (2014-07-03) *Maléfica (2014-05-30) *Un golpe de talento (2014-05-16) *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014-03-21) *El sueño de Walt (2013-12-13) *Super Buddies (2013-08-27) *El llanero solitario (2013-07-03) *Oz, el poderoso (2013-03-08) *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012-08-15) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012-03-09) *Los Muppets (2011-11-23) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011-05-20) *Fin de curso (2011-04-29) *Zokkomon (2011-04-22) *Tron: El legado (2010-12-17) *Secretariat (2010-10-08) *El aprendiz de brujo (2010-07-14) *El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010-05-28) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010-03-05) *Old Dogs (2009-11-25) *Walt y el grupo (2009-09-06) *Fuerza-G (2009-07-24) *Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (2009-05-22) *La montaña embrujada (2009-03-13) *Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D (2009-02-27) *Cuentos que no son cuento (2008-12-25) *High School Musical 3: La graduación (2008-10-24) *Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2008-10-03) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008-03-16) *Un viaje de aquellos (2008-03-07) *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos (2008-02-01) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007-12-21) *Encantada (2007-11-21) *Entrenando a papá (2007-09-28) *La historia de Pixar (2007-08-28) *Supercan (2007-08-03) *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007-05-25) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007-02-16) *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte (2006-11-03) *Invencible (2006-08-25) *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006-07-07) *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006-03-10) *Rescate en la Antártida (2006-02-17) *Camino a la gloria (2006-01-13) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005-12-09) *El juego que hizo historia (2005-09-30) *Súper escuela de héroes (2005-07-29) *Herbie: A toda marcha (2005-06-22) *Sueños sobre hielo (2005-03-18) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005-03-04) *La leyenda del tesoro perdido* (2004-11-19) *Confesiones de una típica adolescente* (2004-02-20) *Eloise en Navidad* (2003-11-22) *La mansión embrujada* (2003-11-26) *George de la selva 2* (2003-10-21) *Eloise en el Plaza* (2003-04-27) *Un viernes de locos* (2003-08-06) *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra* (2003-07-09) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop* (2003-05-02) *El misterio de los excavadores* (2003-04-18) *Santa Cláusula 2* (2002-11-01) *Frío de perros* (2002-01-18) *La revancha de Max* (2001-10-05) *El diario de la princesa (2001-08-03) *La princesa de los ladrones* (2001-03-11) *102 dálmatas (2000-11-22) *Geppetto* (2000-05-07) *Tamaño natural* (2000-03-05) *Operación: Almas sobre hielo* (1999-10-03) *Inspector Gadget* (1999-07-23) *La granja de los globos (1999-03-28) *Mi marciano favorito* (1999-02-12) *Las vacaciones del director* (1998-01-04) *Juego de gemelas* (1998-07-29) *Joe* (1998-12-25) *La torre del terror* (1997-10-26) ;Touchstone Pictures *Need for Speed: La película (2014-03-14) *Una familia numerosa (2013-11-22) *El quinto poder^ (2013-10-18) *Caballo de guerra (2011-12-25) *Soy el número cuatro (2011-02-18) *Gigantes de acero (2011-10-07) *Noche de miedo (2011-08-19) *Historias cruzadas (2011-08-10) *La tempestad (2010-12-10) *¡Otra vez tú! (2010-09-24) *Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2010-08-06) *La última canción (2010-03-31) *La fuente del amor (2010-01-29) *Identidad sustituta (2009-09-25) *La propuesta (2009-06-19) *Loca por las compras (2009-02-13) *Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño (2008-05-27) *Dan in Real Life (2007-10-26) *Rebeldes con causa (2007-03-07) *Deja Vu (2006-11-22) *El gran truco (2006-10-20) *Guardianes de altamar (2006-09-26) *¡Gol! (2006-05-12) *Pisando firme (2006-04-28) *Plan de vuelo (2005-09-23) *Muy parecido al amor (2005-04-22) *Vida acuática* (2004-12-25) *Brigada 49* (2004-10-01) *El Rey Arturo* (2004-07-07) *Educando a Helen* (2004-05-28) *Bajo el sol de Toscana* (2003-09-26) *Florece la esperanza* (2003-09-05) *Todopoderoso* (2003-05-23) *Una intrusa en la familia* (2003-03-07) *Shanghai Kid en Londres* (2003-02-07) *El discípulo* (2003-01-31) *No me olvides* (2002-09-27) *Este cuerpo no es mío* (2002-09-13) *Señales* (2002-08-02) *El reinado del fuego* (2002-07-12) *Malas compañías* (2002-06-11) *El conde de Montecristo* (2002-01-25) *El protegido* (2000-11-22) *60 segundos* (2000-06-09) *Shanghai Kid* (2000-05-26) *Gigoló por accidente* (1999-12-10) *Instinto* (1999-06-04) *El aguador* (1998-11-06) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire^ (1997-06-06) *Romy y Michele* (1997-04-25) *Metro* (1997-01-17) *El padre de la novia 2* (1995-12-08) Redoblaje *El padre de la novia* (1991-12-20) Redoblaje *¿Qué tal Bob?* (1991-05-17) *Tres hombres y una pequeña dama* (1990-11-21) Redoblaje *La sociedad de los poetas muertos* (1989-06-02) Redoblaje *Buenos días, Vietnam* (1987-12-23) Redoblaje ;Disneynature *El reino de los monos (2015-04-17) *Chimpancés (2012-04-20) *Osos (2014-04-18) *Felinos de África (2011-04-22) *Alas de la Vida (2011-03-11) *Océanos (2010-04-22) *El misterio de los flamencos (2009-09-25) *La Tierra (2009-04-22) (Versión neutra) ;Marvel Studios *Pantera Negra (2018-02-16) *Thor: Ragnarok (2017-11-03) *Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017-05-05) *Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016-11-04) *Capitán América: Civil War (2016-05-06) *Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015-07-17) *Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015-05-01) *Guardianes de la galaxia (2014-08-01) *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014-04-04) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013-11-08) *Iron Man 3 (2013-05-03) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012-04-06) ;Hallmark *En lo bueno y en lo malo (2014-07-19) *Recuerda este domingo (2013-04-21) ;Lifetime *El libro negro de la niñera (2015-03-12) ;Lucasfilm *Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi (2017-12-15) *Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016-12-16) *Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015-12-18) ;Miramax Films *Están todos bien (2009-12-04) *La duda (2008-12-08) *El niño con el pijama de rayas (2008-11-28) *Sin lugar para los débiles (2007-11-09) *A la altura de los Steins (2006-05-12) *La ciudad del pecado (2005-03-28) *La marca de la bestia* (2005-02-25) *Bodas y prejuicios (2005-02-11) *El aviador (2004-12-25) *Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás* (2004-11-24) *Kill Bill Vol. 2* (2004-04-16) *Ella esta encantada (2004-04-09) *Regreso a Cold Mountain* (2003-12-25) *Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003-11-14) *Kill Bill Vol. 1* (2003-10-10) *Mini Espías 3D* (2003-07-25) *Chicago (2002-12-27) *Pandillas de Nueva York (2002-12-20) *Mini Espías 2: La isla de los sueños perdidos* (2002-08-07) *Shaolin Soccer (2001-07-12) *Mini Espías* (2001-03-30) *Chocolate (2000-12-20) ;Hollywood Pictures *El juego del miedo 4 (2007-10-26) *Hasta el límite^ (1997-08-22) *Tiro al blanco* (1997-04-11) *Los justicieros* (1993-12-24) Redoblaje *Aracnofobia* (1990-07-18) Redoblaje ;Patagonik Film Group *El hilo rojo (2016-05-19) *Me casé con un boludo (2016-03-17) *Una noche de amor (2016-02-25) *Abzurdah (2015-06-04) *Corazón de león (2013-08-15) *Tesis sobre un homicidio (2013-01-17) *Días de vinilo (2012-09-27) *Elefante blanco (2012-05-17) *Igualita a mí (2010-08-12) *Carancho (2010-05-06) *Un novio para mi mujer (2008-08-14) ;Buena Vista International *Gilda, no me arrepiento de este amor (2016-09-07) *Leyenda: La profesión de la violencia (2015-11-09) *Z for Zachariah (2015-08-28) *El laberinto del Grizzly (2015-06-16) *Selma (2014-12-25) *Querida gente blanca (2014-10-17) *Hector en busca de la felicidad (2014-08-15) *Maravilla, la película (2014-05-29) *Bajo el cielo eléctrico (2014-05-29) *Emperador (2013-03-08) ;Disney Channel Original Movies *Swap: El cambio (2016-10-07) *Una aventura de niñeras (2016-06-24) *Madre e hija: Sueño de California (2016-02-05) *Mi hermana invisible (2015-10-09) *Descendientes: Set It Off! (2015-08-09) *Descendientes (2015-07-34) *Teen Beach 2 (2015-06-26) *Un día descabellado (2015-02-13) *Cómo crear el chico ideal (2014-08-15) *Zapped (2014-06-27) *Cloud 9 (2014-01-17) *¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (2013-11-29) *Teen Beach Movie (2013-06-19) *Chica vs. Monstruo (2012-10-12) *Let It Shine (2012-06-15) *Radio Rebel (2012-02-17) *Amienemigas (2012-01-13) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie!: ¡Es Navidad! (2011-12-02) *Un chiflado encantador (2011-11-11) *Lemonade Mouth (2011-04-15) *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay (2011-04-09) *Zack y Cody: La película (2011-03-25) *Avalon High (2010-11-12) *Hermano Abeja (2010-08-13) *16 deseos (2010-06-16) *Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs (2010-03-26) *Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella (2010-02-14) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película (2009-08-28) *Programa de protección para princesas (2009-06-26) *Pedro, el pollo (2009-04-24) *Rescatando a papá (2009-02-16) *The Cheetah Girls: Un mundo (2008-08-22) *Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo (2008-01-25) *Brujillizas 2 (2007-10-12) *High School Musical 2 (2007-08-17) *Johnny Kapahala: De regreso a Hawái (2007-06-08) *Jump In! (2007-01-12) *Regreso a Halloweentown (2006-10-20) *Diario de una adolescente (2006-07-21) *Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006-06-16) *Bellas y mimadas (2006-03-24) *High School Musical (2006-01-20) *Brujillizas (2005-10-14) *La vida es ruda (2005-07-15) *Voluntad de hielo (2005-06-10) *Sueños de Buffalo (2005-03-11) *Nada por aquí (2005-01-14) *Preparatoria Halloween* (2004-10-08) *Atrapado en los suburbios* (2004-07-16) *Lucha ciega* (2004-03-19) *Pixelada perfecta* (2004-01-16) *Milagro en la cancha* (2003-11-23) *The Cheetah Girls* (2003-08-15) *Mano a mano: La película* (2002) *El equipo del grito* (2002-10-04) *Los detectives* (2002-06-28) *La cadete Kelly* (2002-03-08) *Un aro de luz sin fin* (2001-08-23) *Érase una noche* (2001-12-07) *Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar* (2001-10-12) *El mejor regalo de navidad* (2000-12-01) *Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro* (2000-10-13) *Quintillizos* (2000-08-18) *Listos para ganar* (2000-07-14) *Milagro en el carril 2* (2000-05-13) *El color de la amistad* (2000-02-05) *Tritón por accidente* (1999-05-15) ;Disney XD Original Movies *Mentiroso Jack (2014-11-09) *Skyrunners (2009-11-27) ;ABC Family Original Movies *The Mistle-Tones (2012-12-09) *Espíritu adolescente (2011-08-07) *Cyberbully (2011-07-17) *Un cupido de Navidad (2010-12-12) *Princesa (2008-04-20) *Pizza de mi corazón (2005-07-24) *Romy y Michele: El inicio* (2005-05-30) *Buscando el corazón de David (2004-11-21) Películas animadas ;Walt Disney Pictures *Coco (2017-11-22) *Cars 3 (2017-06-16) *Moana: Un mar de aventuras (2016-11-23) *Buscando a Dory (2016-06-17) *Zootopia (2016-03-04) *Un gran dinosaurio (2015-11-25) *Intensa mente (2015-06-19) *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás (2015-03-03) *Grandes héroes (2014-11-07) *Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate (2014-07-18) *Lucky, el patito con suerte (2014-06-06) *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas (2014-04-01) *Monsters University (2013-06-21) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada (2013-11-27) *Aviones (2013-08-09) *Ralph, el demoledor (2012-11-02) *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas (2012-10-23) *Frankenweenie (2012-10-05) *Valiente (2012-06-22) *El mundo secreto de Arrietty (2012-02-17) *Winnie the Pooh (2011-07-15) *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011-06-24) *Marte necesita mamás (2011-03-11) *Enredados (2010-11-24) *Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate (2010-09-21) *Toy Story 3 (2010-06-18) *La princesa y el sapo (2009-12-11) *Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009-11-06) *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido (2009-10-27) *Up: Una aventura de altura (2009-05-29) *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie (2008-11-21) *Tinker Bell (2008-09-18) *WALL·E (2008-06-27) *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños (2007-09-04) *Ratatouille (2007-06-29) *La familia del futuro (2007-03-30) *La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo (2007-02-06) *Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006-06-09) *Vida salvaje (2006-04-04) *Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque (2006-02-07) *Chicken Little (2005-10-03) *Tarzán II (2005-06-14) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante* (2005-02-11) *Mulán 2* (2005-02-01) *Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad* (2004-11-09) *Los Increíbles* (2004-11-05) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros* (2004-08-17) *Patoruzito* (2004-07-08) *Vacas vaqueras* (2004-03-21) *Nuevas aventuras con Rito* (2004-03-09) *El rey león III: Hakuna Matata* (2004-02-10) *El rey león: Edición especial* (2003-10-07) *Buscando a Nemo* (2003-05-30) *101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres* (2003-01-21) *Atlantis: El regreso de Milo* (2003-05-20) *El planeta del tesoro* (2002-11-27) *Winnie Pooh: Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh* (2002-11-12) *El espíritu del Río* (2002-09-20) *Lilo & Stitch* (2002-06-21) *El jorobado de Notre Dame 2* (2002-03-19) *La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad* (2002-02-26) *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar!* (2001-11-06) *Monsters, Inc.* (2001-11-02) *Atlantis: El imperio perdido* (2001-06-15) *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp* (2001-02-27) *Llegó el recreo* (2001-02-10) *Las locuras del emperador* (2000-12-15) *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar* (2000-09-19) *Dinosaurio* (2000-05-19) *La película de Tigger* (2000-02-11) *Fantasía 2000* (1999-12-17) *Madeline: Perdida en París* (1999-08-03) *Tarzán* (1999-06-16) *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio* (1998-09-15) *Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo* (1998-08-05) *Mulán* (1998-06-19) *El álbum familiar de Mickey* (1998-??-??) *La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada* (1997-11-11) *La bella y la bestia* (1991-11-22) *La bella durmiente* (1959-01-29) Redoblaje *La Cenicienta* (1950-03-04) Redoblaje *Fantasía (1940-11-13) redoblaje *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos* (1937-12-31) redoblaje ;Touchstone Pictures *Magia extraña (2015-01-23) *Gnomeo y Julieta (2011-02-11) *El extraño mundo de Jack* (1993-10-29) ;Miramax Films *Bionicle 3: Telaraña de Sombras (2005-10-11) *Pokémon: El Destino de Deoxys (2005-01-22) *Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui (2004-10-19) *Pokémon: Jirachi y los deseos (2004-06-01) *Bionicle: La Máscara de la Luz (2003-09-16) *Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias* (2003-05-16) *Pokémon por siempre: Celebi la voz del bosque* (2002-10-11) *La princesa Mononoke* (2000-12-19) ;Disney Channel Original Movies *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido (2015-11-22) *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión (2011-08-05) *Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama* (2005-04-08) *Kim Possible: Problemas en el tiempo* (2003-11-28) ;Disney XD Original Movies *Star Wars Rebels: Estado de sitio en Lothal (2015-06-20) *Bajoterra: La hora del babosa-fu (2015-02-10) *Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión (2014-10-03) *Bajoterra: El regreso de las elementales (2014-08-02) *Bajoterra: Maldad del más allá (2014-03-30) ;Marvel Animation *Iron Man y Capitán América: Héroes Unidos (2014-07-09) *Iron Man y Hulk: Héroes Unidos^ (2013-12-03) *Thor: Cuentos de Asgard (2011-03-17) Series de televisión ;Disney Channel *Andi Mack (2017-04-07 — presente) *The Lodge: Música y secretos (2016-09-23 — presente) *Bizaardvark (2016-06-24 — presente) *Madre e hija (2012-06-15 — presente) *Acampados (2015-07-31 — 2018-09-21) *Atrapada en el medio (2016-02-14 — 2018-07-23) *Agente K.C. (2015-01-18 — 2018-02-02) *Las crónicas de Evermoor (2014-10-10 — 2017-07-24) *Liv y Maddie (2013-07-19 — 2017-03-24) *El mundo de Riley (2014-06-27 — 2017-01-20) *Amigas cuando sea (2015-06-26 — 2016-12-11) *¡Qué talento! (2014-05-17 — 2016-04-15) *Austin y Ally (2011-12-02 — 2016-01-10) *Diario de amigas (2012-08-19 — 2015-10-27) *Yo no lo hice (2014-01-17 — 2015-10-16) *Jessie (2011-09-30 — 2015-10-16) *Stan, el perro bloguero (2012-10-12 — 2015-09-25) *Ganes o pierdas, ¡dibuja! (2014-01-17 — 2014-05-21) *Programa de talentos (2011-05-06 — 2014-03-21) *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! (2010-04-04 — 2014-02-16) *A todo ritmo (2010-11-07 — 2013-11-10) *Wolfblood: Familia Lobo (1.ª—2.ª) (2012-09-10 — 2013-10-21) *Código 9: Cámara oculta (2012-07-26 — 2012-09-28) *¡Qué Onda! (2011-06-05 — 2012-03-25) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-10-12 — 2012-01-06) *PrankStars (2011-07-15 — 2011-12-16) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo (2008-09-26 — 2011-03-06) *Hannah Montana (2006-03-24 — 2011-01-16) *Sunny, entre estrellas (2009-02-08 — 2011-01-02) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2005-03-18 — 2008-09-01) *Es tan Raven* (2003-01-17 — 2007-11-10) ;Jetix/Disney XD *¡Caíste! (2016-04-06 — presente) *MECH-X4 (2016-11-11 — 2017-08-20) *Kirby Buckets (2014-10-20 — 2017-02-02) *Guía de un gamer para casi todo (2015-07-22 — 2017-01-02) *Lab Rats (2012-02-27 — 2016-02-03) *Mega Med (2013-10-07 — 2015-09-09) *Los guerreros wasabi (2011-06-13 — 2015-03-25) *Just Kidding: Sólo es juego (2012-02-03 — 2014-11-30) *Crash & Bernstein (2012-10-08 — 2014-08-11) *Peter Punk (2011-03-12 — 2013-10-25) *Par de reyes (2010-09-22 — 2013-02-18) *Zeke y Luther (2009-06-15 — 2012-04-02) *Estoy en la banda (2009-11-27 — 2011-12-09) *Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009-03-07 — 2009-12-26) *Aaron Stone (2009-02-13 — 2010-07-30) *Power Rangers Furia Animal (2008-02-18 — 2008-11-03) *Power Rangers: Operación Sobrecarga (2007-02-26 — 2007-11-12) *Power Rangers Fuerza Mística (2006-02-20 — 2006-11-13) *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta* (2005-02-05 — 2005-11-14) *Power Rangers Dino Trueno (2004-02-14 — 2004-11-20) *Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja (2003-02-15 — 2003-11-15) ;Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior *Morko y Mali (2016-07-16 — presente) *Squeak y Boo (2013-??-?? — ????-??-??) *El jardín de Clarilú (2011-??-?? — ????-??-??) *Los imaginadores (2008-09-06 — 2013-04-04) ;Touchstone Television/ABC Studios *Runaways (2017-11-21 - presente) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2013-09-24 — presente) *Mentes criminales (2005-09-22 — presente) *Anatomía según Grey (2005-03-27 — presente) *Inhumans (2017-09-29 — 2017-11-10) *Once Upon a Time (2011-10-23 — 2018-04-18) *Devious Maids (2013-06-23 — 2016-08-08) *Castle (2009-03-09 — 2016-05-16) *Los Muppets (2015-09-22 — 2016-03-01) *The Astronaut Wives Club (2015-06-18 — 2015-08-20) *Revenge (2011-09-21 — 2015-05-10) *Cougar Town (2009-09-23 — 2015-03-31) *FlashForward (2009-09-24 — 2010-05-27) *Lost (2004-09-22 — 2010-05-23) *Almas perdidas (2005-09-23 — 2010-05-21) *My Wife and Kids* (2001-03-28 — 2005-05-17) Series animadas ;Disney Channel *Star Wars: Fuerzas del destino (2017-07-03 — presente) *Enredados otra vez: La serie (2017-03-24 — presente) *Elena de Avalor (2016-07-22 — presente) *Star Darlings (2015-10-15 — presente) *Descendientes: Mundo de villanos (2015-09-18 — 2017-03-03) *Los 7E (2014-07-07 — 2016-11-05) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (2012-06-15 — 2016-02-15) *Phineas y Ferb (2007-08-17 — 2015-06-12) *Pecezuelos (2010-09-03 — 2014-04-04) *¡Stitch! (2008-10-08 — 2009-06-26) *Los sustitutos (2006-07-28 — 2009-03-30) *Las nuevas locuras del emperador (2006-01-27 — 2008-11-20) *Kim Possible* (2002-06-07 — 2007-09-07) *Jake Long: El dragón occidental* (2005-01-21 — 2007-09-01) *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes* (2004-08-21 — 2006-08-25) *Lilo & Stitch: la serie* (2003-09-20 — 2006-07-29) *Maggie, una mosca con onda* (2005-06-17 — 2006-05-27) *La familia Proud* (2001-09-15 — 2005-08-19) *Teamo Supremo (2002-01-19 — 2004-08-17) *La pandilla del fin de semana (2000-02-26 — 2004-02-29) *Lloyd del Espacio (2001-02-03 — 2004-02-27) *El show del ratón (2001-01-13 — 2003-10-24) *La leyenda de Tarzán* (2001-09-01 — 2003-02-05) *La mascota de la clase* (2000-09-09 — 2002-05-10) *Recreo* (1997-08-31 — 2001-11-15) *Madeline* (versión Disney) (1993-2001) *Mickeymanía* (1999-05-01 — 2000-12-16) *Pepper Ann* (1997-09-13 — 2000-11-18) *Sabrina, la brujita* (1999-09-06 — 2000-02-27) *Hércules* (1998-08-31 — 1999-03-01) *El librito de la selva* (1996-10-05 — 1998-01-10) ;Jetix/Disney XD *Spider-Man de Marvel (2017-08-19 — presente) *Billy Dilley (2017-06-03 — 2017-06-17) *La ley de Milo Murphy (2016-09-23 — presente) *Guardianes de la galaxia (2015-09-26 — presente) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal (2015-03-30 — presente) *Mickey Mouse (2013-06-28 — presente) *Los Vengadores Unidos (2013-05-26 — presente) *Gusano del futuro (2016-08-01 — 2018-05-19) *Star Wars: Rebels (2014-10-03 — 2018-03-05) *Pickle y Maní (2015-09-02 — 2018-01-20) *Lego Star Wars: Las aventuras de los Freemaker (2016-06-20 — 2017-08-17) *Penn Zero: Casi héroe (2014-12-05 — 2017-07-28) *¡Bum, Pum, Kapow! (2016-09-29 — 2017-05-31) *Dos huevos más (2015-06-16 — 2017-04-17) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-04-01 — 2017-01-07) *Galaxia Wander (2013-08-16 — 2016-06-27) *Disney XD Fútbol (2016-06-11 — 2016-06-17) *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total (2012-08-13 — 2015-07-27) *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. (2013-08-11 — 2015-06-28) *Planeta X (2013-07-13 — 2014-07-11) *Tron: La resistencia (2012-08-18 — 2013-01-28) *Motorcity (2012-04-30 — 2013-01-07) *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo (2010-02-13 — 2012-12-02) *A de asombroso (2011-06-20 — 2011-12-12) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006-09-04 — 2009-04-18) *Combo Niños (2007-??-?? — 2008-??-??) *Pucca (2006-09-18 — 2008-08-11) *W.I.T.C.H. (2004-12-18 — 2006-12-23) *Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya!* (2004-09-18 — 2006-12-16) *Ōban Star-Racers (2006-06-05 — 2006-12-11) *Sonic X* (2003-08-23 — 2006-05-06) *Get Ed (2005-09-19 — 2006-04-24) *Dave, el bárbaro* (2004-01-23 — 2005-01-22) ;Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior *Vampirina (2017-10-01 — presente) *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas (2017-01-15 — presente) *PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas (2015-11-18 — presente) *La guardia del león (2015-11-25 — presente) *PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas (2015-09-18 — presente) *Las aventuras bucaneras de Jake (2014-10-26 — 2016-??-??) *Doctora Juguetes (2012-03-23 — presente) *Miles del mañana (2015-02-06 — 2018-09-10) *Princesita Sofía (2012-11-18 — 2018-09-08) *Goldie y Osito (2015-09-12 — 2018-06-25) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste (2013-12-13 — 2016-11-07) *Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás (2011-02-14 — 2016-11-06) *La casa de Mickey Mouse (2006-05-05 — 2016-11-06) *Henry Monstruito (2013-02-08 — 2015-11-30) *Ella, La Elefanta (2013-09-02 — 2014-01-23) *Manny a la obra (2006-09-16 — 2013-02-14) *Jungla sobre ruedas (2009-10-05 — 2012-05-23) *Oso, agente especial (2009-04-04 — 2012-05-17) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh (2007-05-12 — 2010-10-09) *Mini Einsteins (2005-10-09 — 2009-12-22) *Los héroes de la ciudad* (2004-09-12 — 2008-01-07) *El circo de Jojo (2003-09-28 — 2007-02-14) *Stanley (2001-09-15 — 2007-01-01) *PB&J Otter (1998-03-15 — 2000-10-15) ;Otros *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (sexta temporada) (2014-03-07) Especiales de TV ;Disney Channel *Enredados otra vez: El especial (2017-03-10) *Tini: El gran cambio de Violetta — Detrás de escena (2016-05-22) *Radio Disney Music Awards 2016 (2016-05-01) *Phineas y Ferb: Los expedientes O.S.B.A. (2015-11-09) *Club Penguin: Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa (2015-09-06) *Descendientes: Set It Off! (2015-08-09) *Phineas y Ferb: Último día de verano (2015-06-11) *Radio Disney Music Awards 2015 (2015-04-26) *Nominados a los RDMA 2015 (2015-02-27) *Club Penguin: ¡HerMORSAS Fiestas! (2014-12-17) *Phineas y Ferb: La noche de los farmacéuticos vivientes (2014-10-04) *Phineas y Ferb: Star Wars (2014-07-26) *Phineas y Ferb salvan el verano (2014-06-09) *Radio Disney Music Awards 2014 (2014-04-27) *Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel (2013-08-16) *Phineas y Ferb: Cliptástico 3 (2013-06-28) ;Disney XD *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls (2016-02-15) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios — Entre secretos (2016-02-08) ;Disney Junior *Princesita Sofía: El hechizo de la princesa Ivy (2014-11-23) *Princesita Sofía: Un palacio en el agua (2013-11-24) *Princesita Sofía: Había una vez (2012-11-18) Cortos animados *LEGO Marvel Superhéroes: ¡Vengadores reunidos! (2015-11-16) *¿Primera cita de Riley? (2015-11-03) *El cuento del reloj (2015-08-18) *Lava (2015-06-19) *Frozen: Fiebre congelada (2015-03-25) *¡HerMORSAS Fiestas! (2014-12-17) *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo (2014-12-02) *Festín (2014-11-07) *Vita-Minabono (2014-11-04) *La máquina en el fantasma (2014-08-11) *El Fiestódromo (2014-06-21) *Repostería de Hadas (2013-08-20) *Toy Story de Terror (2013-10-06) *La leyenda de Mor'du (2012-11-13) *Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012-09-14) *Enredados por siempre (2012-01-13) *Toy Story Toons: Extra Small (2011-11-23) *Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas (2011-11-19) *La balada de Nessie (2011-07-15) *Toy Story Toons: vacaciones en Hawaii (2011-06-24) *Día y Noche (2010-06-18) *La misión especial de Dug (2009-11-10) *Cómo conectar su sistema de cine en casa (2007-12-21) *Tu amiga la rata (2007-11-06) *El ataque de Jack Jack (2005-03-15) Televisión nacional thumb|right|200 px *Al Derecho y al Derbez - Actor, guionista y voz en off en algunos sketches *El Diario de la Noche con Brozo - Actor y Voz en off Radio *'El Gran Musical Oír' - Conductor *'El Retache' - Conductor y Productor *'El Arrimón con Víctor Trujillo' - Actor *'El Mañanero con Brozo' - Comentarista *'El Botanero con Brozo' - Comentarista Comerciales *Pepsi (Voz de Michael Jackson) (1990) *Kinder Sorpresa - Huevo Kinder (1998) *Papalote Museo del Niño - Megapantalla IMAX (1995) *Orlando Bloom - Gana un Porsche con Magnum *Pingüinos Marinela (1995-2000) *Once Niños (2005-presente) Audio-cuentos *El rey león (audio-cuento) (1994) - Timón Estudios y empresas de doblaje México *Acrisound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani Dubbing Studios (hasta 2004) *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (hasta 2006) *Diseño en Audio (hasta 2018) *Fogarty Studios *Gradoca (hasta 1999) *IDF (desde 2018) *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A.(hasta 1999) *Producciones Grande (hasta 2018) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México *SISSA *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. (hasta 2018) Argentina *Animal Music (hasta 2013) *Non Stop Digital (hasta 2018) *Panda Estudio Miami, Florida *Crescent Moon Studios (hasta 2012) Los Ángeles, California *Igloo Music (hasta 2012) *Point.360 (hasta 1998) Chile *DINT Doblajes Internacionales (hasta 2009) Curiosidades * Es de los actores que ha hecho doblaje en español en mayor cantidad de países, incluyendo en México (tanto en el Distrito Federal como en Monterrey), Estados Unidos (en Miami y Los Ángeles), Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Venezuela y Perú. * A pesar de que trabajó sólo para Disney de 1997 hasta 2018, se le ha visto trabajar en otras producciones que no fueran de Disney, unos ejemplos serían los siguientes: ** En Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) dobló a Queen de Mandrágora. ** En Los Muppets en el espacio, única producción de la franquicia desde los años 90's no producida ni distribuida por Disney en la que participó, donde realizó a sus acostumbrados personajes de La rana René y Rizzo. Lista de referencias Fuentes y agradecimientos * Salvador Najar - Foto tomada de su cuenta de Facebook. Aldana, Raúl Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Directores de música Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Miami Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Perú Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Empresarios de Doblaje Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Empleados de Disney Character Voices International